Reincarnation
by daddys bitch
Summary: <html><head></head>"Look at us. A druggie, a suicidal, and a complete fuck-up. We're amazing." Sasuke nodded slowly, following her thoughts, "We'll either end up dead or fucking things up." "But isn't that the plan?" Naruto asked confused. AU.</html>


She woke up with a jerk, a muffled scream escaping her lips. Her heart beat fast, but slowed down when the man took his large hand away from her mouth.

"Fucking hell, if I'd knew you have nightmares I wouldn't have stayed over." He muttered as he put on his clothes. Sakura watched him from the bed with shame, _I need my magic_.

A white powder bag flew towards her bare chest as his voice filled the silence "You should be fucking happy you've that amazing body, bitch."

"Thanks daddy." She said to him as he left her apartment. Her hands shook in withdraw from her powder and with careful and professional hands she cut the white coke into three straight lines and _breathed_.

"Ah~" she moaned. Her pupils dialed and a soft pink started to make its way into her orbits. A giggle escaped her lips as she saw her favorite slug _-alive not dead-_ making funny faces towards her.

Haruno Sakura is a coward who couldn't face her problems, but she didn't care.

_goodbye real world with nightmares_

_hello my world_

* * *

><p>She dreamed of war, blood, death and magic. In her sleep dreams she was a hero, fighting against men -killing them- and saving people. She wasn't a hero in her real life, she was a coward who couldn't face her dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>A cigarette hang lazy from her lips, the grey ash fell down as she blew out from her nostrils. A soft moan of disappointment escaped her as the cig died.<p>

Vibrations came from her pocket; with an almost mechanic routine her hand grabbed the phone. Sai.

"_Hey,"_ she said.

"_Yo,"_ He said back, "_What're you doing tonight?" _

"_Wah, no pleasantries? No asking about my day or how I feel? rude_." She half mocked.

"_Gathering from your tone, you're high and feeling fine; and haven't done anything today. So what are you doing tonight, darling?_" He said with sarcasm.

A laugh escaped her –and she laughed way too long to be acceptable, but fuck it, the drugs are starting to go away- he knew her to well, _"Nothing, what do you have for plans baby?" _

"_We're going to a party sweetie_," He said playful.

"_The last time I went to one of your parties, I woke up naked with little-to-none memories from last night_,"

She could almost feel his smirk on the other side_, "Oh trust me honey, from the videos you loved it." _

"_I'm in. Who says no to free drugs and fucked up parties_?" She asked rhetoric with a smirk.

"_Great, I'll pick you up at 9. Wear something nice." _

"_I'll dress in a bikini, just fucking watch me."_ She smirked.

He laughed, already knowing which cocktail dress she'll show up in, "_Do that, you'll look stunning babe. Got to go, work's calling." _With a beep the call ended.

"And with work, you mean destroying more people's lives." She muttered to herself. Well, good thing, otherwise they wouldn't have met.

She smiled at the sundown, and with a soft click the music turned up.

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Sakura asked Sai, pointing to a blond with more muscles than anyone else in the room.<p>

"Why do you ask? You want his body?" Sai said with his creepy no-emotion-smile. She hated that face.

"In your dreams, darling. Just curious," She said back as her eyes followed the sun kissed blonde.

Sai looked at her for a long time before dropping his smile, "You should stay away from him."

"Danger? I love danger,"

"Honey, the only danger you've ever experience was when you were high as fuck and almost fell down the balcony." The black-haired man said with a glint in his eye.

"But my prince was there to save me, weren't you?" She smiled back to him.

"Upgrade from shitface to babe, and now to prince. I'm honoured." He smirked at her.

"I know I'm your princess," She huffed at flipped her hair back, "No but seriously, who is the blonde?"

"Assassin, thief, mercenary. His name is Naruto, and he'll do anything for money; I've also heard he grew up on the street."

"Huh, think he'll steal some coke to me?" She asked with an innocent face.

Sai laughed and kissed her on her forehead, "Just come to me for it, babydoll."

* * *

><p>"It already seems like I know you, I dream about you all the time." Naruto said as he took the seat next to hers.<p>

"You should work on your pick-up lines, suger," Sakura said back as she waved for the bartender; "Another margarita, put it on Sai's tab."

"Put it on mine." Naruto said to the bartender and raised his glass to him.

"Buying me a drink won't get you into my pants, but good try." She took her drink and swept half of its content in one go.

"Oh, and what will?" His grin grew as he got closer to her face.

Sakura looked at his face and let her hand rest on his thigh. "Score me some coke and I'm all yours." Her hands went up to his dick, before squeezing hard and let her attention go back to her drink.

"Fuck!" Naruto half groaned, half screamed. "But I'm serious, I always dream of you! I don't want to fuck you, _and you're totally different from my dream-Sakura."_ He muttered the last bit, not intended for Sakura to hear.

She froze. "How do you know my name?"

Naruto looked surprised, "You really are Sakura, aren't you!?"

"Maybe. I don't want to." She turned around to leave but bumped into someone's chest.

"Fuck," she swore at the same time as Naruto asked "Sasuke?"

She looked up, yupp, that's Sasuke a.k.a. suicidal hot bitchface that everyone in the school wanted to 'cure' and fuck.

"Yo, Sasuke, long time no see." She greeted. He looked over her before taking a seat next to the seat she was leaving from.

"Sit," He order.

"Nice, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sakura said dryly back as she took her seat.

"Hello?! Guys! I'm still here right!" Naruto shouted in their ears.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke said to Naruto while he ordered some fancy scotch with some name he didn't care to remember.

"Teme!"

"Just like a dream…" Sakura muttered. Everyone froze.

_Just like a dream_

"Yeah," Sasuke said silent with his eyes closed.

"I thought I was the only one." Naruto said with wide eyes.

"So what? We share the same dreams, it doesn't mean anything." Sasuke said back.

"Guys! It must mean something, like, maybe we're reincarnated!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura sighed, "This is a punishment."

"It must mean something,_ we_ must be meant for something." Naruto said quietly to the others.

"To save the world?" Sasuke said dryly as he took a sip from his scotch, feeling it burn down his throat.

"Maybe this is a punishment for saving our last world." Sakura said.

"So what, we'll save this world, which will be easy!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke let out a laugh, "We'll save the world? We're probably meant to destroy it seeing how we interfered with our last lives planets fate."

Sakura started to giggle, and when the boys looked at her she explained; "Look at us. A druggie, a suicidal, and a complete fuck-up. We're amazing."

Sasuke nodded slowly, following her thoughts, "We'll either end up dead or fucking things up."

"But isn't that the plan?" Naruto asked confused.

They all looked at each other. Yeah, amazing plan, fuck everything up and destroy everything.

Sakura swept the rest of her drink, "I'm in."

"I'm in," Sasuke said.

"I'm in!" Naruto grinned.

The world better be prepared, here comes the new Team 7.


End file.
